Ranks
Ranks appear before a player's username and designate their social stature and abilities on the server. There are currently seven ranks total, five for players and two for staff. Staff Ranks Mod Short for Moderator, the Mod rank is shown in light red (&c color code). Moderators can: *Use any command from any plugin on the server. *Teleport, kick, ban, and mute themselves or other players. However, they cannot: *Start and stop the server. *Add, remove, or configure plugins or datapacks. Owner The Owner rank is only used by the owner herself, 6Lana6. It is shown in dark red (&4 color code). The owner can: *Use any command that exists on the server. *Teleport, kick, ban, and mute herself or other players. *Start and stop the server. *Add, remove, and configure all plugins and datapacks. Player Ranks Member All players get this rank upon joining the server. The Member rank is shown in grey (&7 color code), and gives access to a variety of basic commands, including: */afk */depth (shows the Y level of the player) */help */helpop (messages any staff online) */list (shows all online players and their rank) */mail (used for sending direct messages to offline players) */me */motd (shows the Message of the Day) */msg */r */rules */seen (shows when a player was last online) VIP The VIP rank is reserved for players who have spent at least one week of time online in COAW. It's shown as a light blue (&b color code) VIP before the person's name, and gives them special commands along with what Member can get. These special commands are: */hat (allows you to wear items and blocks as hats!) */nick (allows you to change your nickname to something other than your username) */suicide (kills the user instantly, so they don't need to spend time drowning or waste armor durability hopping off a cliff to get back home) VIP+ VIP+ is a special rank that has not been achieved by anyone as of writing. It requires the user to spend four weeks of time playing on COAW. It's marked as a blue (&9 color code) VIP+ rank before the player name, and along with the permissions of both lower ranks, it can use: */disposal (opens up a phantom chest UI, that items can be placed into. The moment the disposal is closed, the items placed inside are permanently deleted) */workbench (the same command as /enderchest but with a crafting table) Gold Gold is the second highest rank available on COAW. It requires 6 weeks of in game playtime, and is marked as a gold (&6 color code) Gold tag before the player's name. It unlocks: * /condense (turns all available items such as lapis, redstone, iron, etc. into their respective blocks instantly, to save inventory space) * /near (lists all nearby players and their distances) * /pweather (toggles weather on or off for the user, but no one else on the server) Note: /pweather affects the user only. If you use "/pweather clear" in the middle of a storm, monsters will continue to spawn and attack you without burning! Diamond Diamond is the single highest achievable rank for a regular player. It takes a full 10 weeks to unlock, and is marked in game as a dark aqua (&3 color code) Diamond prefix. Diamond players get access to all player-available commands, meaning all the previous ranks' commands plus: * /enderchest or /ec (opens the user's enderchest without it having to be clicked on) */ptime (changes the time for the user but no one else on the server) Note: /ptime affects the user only. If you use "/ptime day" in the middle of the night, monsters will continue to spawn and attack you without burning!